Sandman (Marvel Comics)
Summary Born in Queens, New York, William Baker'made a lot of bad choices that got him expelled from high school and gradually became a small time crook to steal money to pay for his ill daughter's medical treatments. Eventually, going by the alias ''Flint Marko, he was eventually arrested and imprisoned on Riker's Island. But after escaping from prison, Marko accidentally stumbled into an experimental particle accelerator that molecularly binded him with sand, becoming a supervillain known as '"'The '''Sandman". Powers and Stats Tiering System:''' At least '''Low 7-C Name: William Baker (also known as Flint Marko), The Sandman Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Likely around 30 - 40 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight (As Sandstorm), Sand Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-High, can reform his scattered grains unless a substantial portion of his body mass has been isolated), Duplication, Shapeshifting(His power to shape his body into any form he can imagine has been compared to Mr. Fantastic), Body Control, Size Manipulation (Able to grow this large), Resistance against Radiation and Acid Attack Potency:''' At least '''Small Town level (Stronger than Spider-Man), higher by absorbing sand (Can control areas of sand as large as the Sahara) Speed:''' '''Unknown Lifting Strength:''' At least '''Class 80+ Striking Strength:''' At least '''Small Town Class Durability:' At least '''Small Town level '(Able to take punches from Spiderman and a headbutt from Rhino. He was even able to take several punches from the Thing, but this can be considered an outlier). Due to Sandman's density control, he is extremely hard to damage. He can either turn himself into rock-hard sand so that heavy impacts won't harm him, or loosen himself up so that other powerful attacks will simply pass through him without causing damage. Stamina:' High Range':' Extended Melee. Due to his ability to change size at will and shape-shift, he can make his body parts longer which gives him a tremendous range advantage. '''Standard Equipment:' None Intelligence:''' Average, yet his mastery over his powers and his years of experience fighting Spider-man makes him a troublesome individual to fight without his weaknesses. '''Weaknesses: Water (can soften his sand granules therefore, Sandman cannot control them and has to wait for them to dry), Heat (Temperatures of 3,400 degrees Fahrenheit can cause his highly impure silicate composition to fuse into glass), Soul Molecule (Over the years, Spider-Man managed to discover that Sandman's consciousness is located in only one grain of sand, which has Marko's brain pattern and is responsible for commanding the other grains of sand what form to take. With the proper instruments, it can be induced to it different ideas which makes Marko change his form against his will. If that grain is separated from the another and isolated, Marko can't recover his mass.) Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Shape-Shifting: Since he can turn his different body parts into sand, he can transform his body parts into weapons or transform his entire body into anything he can imagine (he usually combines this ability with his density contol and super strength by creating hammers, big hands or maces to make his attacks more powerful.) * Size Alteration/Sand Conversion: Due to his ability to shape-shift, he can change size, he also does this by absorbing sand around him. * Sand Blasts: He can project his sand particles outward at high velocity and, when in the shape of a bulky object, with the impact of a large sandbag. * Glass Generation: Sandman has more recently learned some new tricks from the Wizard, including altering the formation of his sand particles and transforming them into glass. This grants him the ability to reflect light and energy off of him. * Reformation: Sandman maintains mental control of the particles of which his body is composed so that he can reform his scattered grains unless a substantial portion of his body mass has been isolated. Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Respect Thread